Entwined
by Maho-chan
Summary: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa and Jan Di/Tsukushi show how much they mean to each other when they find themselves in the hospital after their experience with Jae Ha/Junpei . Based upon events in Episode 12 of the HYD K-drama. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Over Flowers or Hana Yori Dango._

_

* * *

_

**Spoiler alert: **Based on events in K-drama episode 12.

AN: I always wanted to see more of their interactions after Jan Di was kidnapped and Jun Pyo saved her and so I wrote this.

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi, Lee Jung/Sojiro , Woo Bin/Akira, Ji Hoo/Rui _

Again, Happy B-day Goo Jun Pyo/Domyoji Tsukasa/Dao Ming Si! :D

_

* * *

_

**Entwined****  
**A Boys Before Flowers (HYD K-drama) Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan

* * *

His vision blurred and pain bloomed all over his body. Jun Pyo swallowed and tasted blood. Some flowed into his eyes and he blinked against the sensation. Someone was talking near him and almost shouting.

"Jun Pyo, are you alright? Jun Pyo!" Lee Jung's voice penetrated the haze of Jun Pyo's shock. He closed his eyes, his lips pressed against Jan Di's ear. He drew her closer, each movement causing his broken ribs to ache unbearably.

"Jan Di." He repeated. When there was no reply, he felt paralyzing fear.

"What happened to Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked as he grasped Jun Pyo's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I called the ambulance." Ji Hoo said quietly from somewhere around Jun Pyo's head. Jun Pyo closed his eyes and whispered again. "Jan Di…"

She still didn't wake and as he felt her soft breathing against his face, the fear became palpable mental pain. Suddenly, he couldn't seem to breathe properly. Terrified, he pressed his face further against her.

Why wouldn't she wake? He remembered the awful crack of the chair, and the sound of her body hitting the ground. Stupid girl, why did she have to jump in front of that hit? He could have taken it. He would have taken it, would have taken anything to keep her from being like this.

Jun Pyo moved even closer, feeling the magnetic pull of concern for her. His body felt heavy, his eyes threatened to close. But broken and bleeding, he still clutched at her, his grip weak but steady.

His consciousness reeled, not from the pain but the possibilities. Where had she been hit? Did she have a concussion? Was she going to be okay? Why was she still unconscious?

What if she never woke again?

With that thought, Jun Pyo let out a low moan. He registered his friends' frantic voices around him but all he could think about was the unbearable pain of that possibility. What if she never laughed at him again? Or kicked him?

What if he never got to tell her how much he cared for her? Jun Pyo let out another muffled groan and drew himself up to look at her face. Her head fell back against his arm and his eyes widened in horror.

"Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo patted his arm. Jun Pyo met his gaze. He couldn't seem to speak; the words were stuck in his throat.

Ji Hoo…he wanted to tell his friend that something was wrong with Jan Di. He wanted to beg him to do something, anything to help her.

Ji Hoo spoke but all Jun Pyo could do was blink at him. His head felt fuzzy, reality seemed distorted. All that felt real was the unconscious Jan Di, held tightly in his arms.

Suddenly there was movement; Jun Pyo registered the blur of wheels and feet moving towards him. It was an ambulance crew. He gave them a grateful look.

He absently watched as they arranged everything. When they gently began pushing him apart from Jan Di, his eyes rolled back into his head, as excruciating pain coursed through his body. He must have shouted because suddenly there was flurry of frantic speech above him.

"Jun Pyo, you can let go." Lee Jung said quietly, trying to coax Jun Pyo's arms away from Jan Di. "If you let go they can move you better."

Jun Pyo shook his head; causing sparks to appear in his vision. He didn't want to move away from her. He didn't want to let her go.

He didn't want to lose her.

He was close to fainting but he knew he couldn't lose consciousness yet. The medics were too strong for him, as they loosened one of his arms from around Jan Di, Jun Pyo hoarsely uttered. "No!" He tried to get closer to her but to no avail as they held him still.

"Jun Pyo, we are going to the hospital." Woo Bin exclaimed. "It'll be alright."

Jun Pyo shook his head. It wasn't alright. He didn't want to leave without her.

"He's out of his mind." Ji Hoo observed quietly.

Jun Pyo let out a quiet sob.

"Jun Pyo, let go." Ji Hoo said softly. Jun Pyo swallowed and shook his head.

"Young man, it's alright." An unknown voice offered. "We're going to take good care of you."

Jun Pyo shook his head. "Her first."

Then he whispered a word he never used.

"Please."

He swallowed, his vision blurring again.

"We'll take you both." The person said soothingly as they finally loosened Jun Pyo's grip. He was lifted onto the stretcher, and as they lay him upon it, he couldn't help turning his head. He forced his eyes as open as much as he could and gazed at Jan Di who was being laid on a stretcher next to him. Instinctively he weakly reached out for her.

"Jan Di." He said softly as his vision went dark. The flurry of voices continued a few seconds more before Jun Pyo fell unconscious, his body and mind completely overwhelmed.

* * *

Beeping…

Jun Pyo winced as he wondered where he was. As he opened his eyes, the mental fog lifted, reminding him of the grim reality of his situation.

He was in the hospital. It was the middle of the night. Jun Pyo blinked and searched his mind for the reason.

Jan Di was missing, the ransom letter.

The crack of a chair breaking.

Jun Pyo's eyes opened wide.

He gasped for breath and his heartbeat quickened, causing the heart monitor next to him to beep a little louder.

"Jan Di?" He called out. The dimly lit room was quiet.

"Geum Jan Di." He said louder. When she didn't appear, Jun Pyo began to panic. He remembered the heavy feel of her unconscious body in his arms. He gingerly sat up, ignoring the pain in his sides and willing himself to move forward.

He had to find her, see if she was alright.

He carefully swung his legs over the bed and cried out as he felt his broken ribs protest the movement. His chest was bound in stiff bandages. He glanced down at his arms, and taking a deep breath, tugged the IV needle out. He pulled off the other wires that connected him to the machines that were monitoring him and began staggering towards the door.

Making it to the door, he gingerly slid it open and practically fell into the hallway.

And into Woo Bin's arms.

"Yo yo yo." Woo Bin said softly. "Jun Pyo where are you going?"

Jun Pyo leaned against his friend. "Jan Di…" he said weakly.

"Ah." Woo Bin said quietly. He shifted so that he could support Jun Pyo.

"Don't worry my friend, she's fine. You should go back to bed."

Jun Pyo shook his head blearily. "Geum Jan Di." He repeated, his mind focused on seeing her.

"Alright." Woo Bin sighed. "You probably won't rest until I'll take you there." Woo Bin smiled wryly.

Jun Pyo nodded exhaustedly and let Woo Bin guide him to a nearby wheelchair. Safely seated in it, he felt a little relieved as Woo Bin began pushing him down the hall.

* * *

Her room was too far away from his.

Jun Pyo decided that she would be moved nearer to him as soon as possible. Or if not, he would move closer to here. He glanced around the dim room and then back at the still figure in the bed. She looked so fragile, so unlike herself, the fiery girl who could shout like a banshee as well as kick like a kung fu master. Jun Pyo's fisted his hand in the fabric of the robe he wore.

The doctors and nurses had assured him that she was alright. She'd wake any moment now.

But so far "any moment" had felt like a million eternities had gone by.

The nurse came by to check on him and he waved her away. Rooted to that spot, his eyes trained on Jan Di's wan face, he felt the gravity of the situation keenly.

They were both alive. Misfortune had been averted. But only barely.

Jun Pyo closed his eyes. He'd definitely protect her next time.

Now if only…

If only he could be closer to her. Even though she lay before him, he missed her. He desperately wanted to rouse her from her deep sleep to assure himself that she was really alright.

He yearned to go to her. But he could barely stand, even though he wanted to so badly.

He ached to hold her, yet didn't trust his unsteady legs. He could fall on her and hurt her if he moved now. And so he waited; the magnetic pull of longing for her even more unbearable than the pain he had felt when most of his ribs were broken by Jae Ha and his thugs.

He glanced out of the window next to her hospital bed. The moon shone in the dark sky, complimented by a sea of stars. Gazing at the soft moonlight that fell across her face and body, Jun Pyo yearned to be like the bright sun whose light illuminated the dusky moon, whose beams could gently touch the girl he adored when he couldn't.

* * *

_Hours later…_

Finally she was awake.

"I'm hurt too you know!" Jan Di cried as she smacked Jun Pyo's arm. He laughed and pinched her in retort and she glared at him before smacking his shoulder then pushing on him a little. He winced and shied away, still grinning.

Jan Di narrowed her eyes and lay back, still feeling a little annoyed. The room grew quiet as they gazed at each other, the only sound the heart monitor next to her and the slight hum of the overhead lights. Jan Di yawned. She gazed upon Jun Pyo's face, as he gazed at her. He had a cut on his forehead, a scrape on his neck and a bandage around his wrist. But other than looking tired, he seemed no worse for wear.

_Crazy ass_

She thought to herself. He had the resilience of a horse. Like a stupid curly horse but still, a horse. She smiled to herself as her eyes closed, She was about to fall asleep when she suddenly heard agitated whispering.

"Mr. Goo Jun Pyo, you really should return to your room now."

"Jun Pyo, I'll take you back."

"Just go away, I don't need to go back."

"Sir, we need to check your condition. And you need to be resting."

"Jun Pyo, come on, she is fine. You can rest now."

"I don't want to. Just leave me alone."

"Please let me put in the IV. You need to be taking in some fluids."

"I'm fine."

"What's going on here?" Jan Di said as she cracked her eyes open.

A doctor was leaning over a petulant Jun Pyo. Behind them the nurse looked concerned. And an equally frustrated looking Woo Bin was shaking his head. Jan Di opened her eyes fully, her sleepiness subsiding.

"Young man, you really need to be in bed. Your ribs will suffer."

"I'm OK. I just want to stay with my girlfriend for longer."

"But we've already let you stay for the night."

"Jun Pyo, just go back to your room and go to sleep for a little while." Woo Bin said.

Jun Pyo glared at him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Woo Bin reached down and gently poked Jun Pyo's side.

As Jun Pyo winced and sucked in his breath, Jan Di's eyes widened.

"What is wrong?"

She interjected. They all turned to her. Jun Pyo waved a hand at her, his breathing a little shallow.

"Nothing, idiot, just go back to sleep."

Jan Di eased herself to a sitting position She blinked as her vision blurred and her head spun. Seeing her distress, Jun Pyo leaned forward and tried to stop her.

"Don't get up." He bit out, as he held his side and leaned towards her. He tried to reach out to stop her from moving.

Jan Di scooted forward so that she could place a hand on his arm. Bent towards him, she muttered. "Moron, how can I not get up when something is wrong with you?." She turned to the doctor. "What is his condition?" She asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, it's not a big deal." Jun Pyo protested. Jan Di ignored him and concentrated on the doctor.

The doctor said. "He has five broken ribs and bruises on his back and legs. His wrist is sprained."

"Five broken ribs." Jan Di repeated.

As the doctor prepared to reinsert Jun Pyo's IV, Jan Di abruptly requested.

"Could we have a few moments alone?"

The doctor nodded, then stepped away, followed by the nurse and Woo Bin. Jan Di waited until they were out of earshot and then smacked Jun Pyo on the shoulder very lightly.

"What the hell are you doing sitting here? You are supposed to be in bed!" She chastised.

Jun Pyo frowned. "But I was worried about you! You weren't there when I woke up. I thought…" He paused and swallowed. "I thought…" He swallowed again.

Jan Di reached out and took his hand.

"You are really stupid." She said quietly.

"No I'm not, you are. How am I supposed to lie in bed when I don't know if you are alright?" Jun Pyo countered.

Jan Di sighed. Jun Pyo squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad you are okay, I was really worried about you." She responded.

"That's my line." He muttered gruffly.

Jan Di smiled. "You should go back to your room."

Jun Pyo gave her a stubborn look. "I'll just stay until you go to sleep."

"No, you should go to bed now." Jan Di's ordered as her voice began to rise.

"I want to stay here. You can't tell me what to do." Jun Pyo's voice began to rise as well.

As they prepared to do battle, even in their battered states, Woo Bin interjected. "Hey hey hey!"

They turned to him and glared. He grinned back at them.

"I have an idea." Woo Bin said mischievously. Behind him, the doctor and nurse smiled approvingly.

"Jun Pyo, you can sleep on the other side of the bed. The doctor and nurses can bring in extra machines." Woo Bin beamed at them.

"What?" Jan Di shrieked. She glanced at Jun Pyo who considered this then nodded.

"Huh?" Jan Di said, shocked.

"Goo Jun Pyo, you can't…I mean…this isn't…"

Jun Pyo grinned. "This is a good idea!"

"No it isn't! Jun Pyo!" Jan Di protested.

"Now Jan Di, it's the best solution." Woo Bin reassured her. "Jun Pyo won't be able to stay still in the other room. And your hospital bed is pretty big, we made sure you had one of the best private rooms here."

"But we aren't supposed to sleep together like this!" Jan Di complained. "What if…I mean, what will my parents say…and what about his mom…no…"

Woo Bin smiled "It will be our secret." The nurse nodded in agreement before wheeling Jun Pyo to the other side of the hospital bed.

Jan Di stared in horror. Why was the bed big enough for both of them? She cursed being in a private room. This was unbelievable. Another nurse appeared and coaxed her to lie down again.

"But…we really shouldn't…"

In spite of her protests, Jan Di turned her head and watched Woo Bin carefully help Jun Pyo get into bed. Despite Jun Pyo's happy look, she could see the pain in his expression as he moved slowly until he was lying next to her. Once there, he wheezed a little, his breathing pained. Jan Di reached out in spite of herself.

Grabbing his wrist, she watched his face nervously. She rubbed his fingers and then clasped them as he held her hand.

He continued to lay there with his eyes closed, his breathing still shallow. The nurses set about re-attaching his IV. As they pulled open his pajama shirt to reattach the wires for the various monitors that they had brought in, Jan Di saw for the first time the bandages that were wrapped around his torso and the deeply bruised skin on the areas the bandages didn't cover.

In spite of her own pain, she sat up a little. Reaching out to touch the bandages with her other hand, she winced in empathetic pain.

"Goo Jun Pyo." She breathed. He opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"It's fine, I'm just tired." He said in a pained way. "Just lay down, stupid, you're not well." He continued.

Jan Di nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

The doctor leaned over them. "Jun Pyo, I'm giving you something to help you sleep. You need to sleep, since you didn't sleep at all last night."

Jan Di started. "Not at all?"

The nurse who was adjusting the blankets around Jan Di replied. "He sat up all night watching you." Jan Di looked up at her then back at Jun Pyo again. Moved by this, tears begin to rise in her eyes.

As the doctor and Woo Bin left and the nurses moved to close the drapes and adjust the lights. Jan Di sniffled.

_He sat there all night. _

_With five broken ribs._

_It must have hurt, sitting like that._

_All because he was worried about me._

Jan Di blinked, the tears threatening. The door closed behind the nurses and then Jun Pyo and Jan Di were alone in the dim hospital room, lying side by side.

_Goo Jun Pyo._

She sniffled again.

Next to her, Jun Pyo said softly. "Stupid, don't cry. Are you trying to torture me while I can't move well?

He took a wheezing breath. "How am I supposed to comfort you when I am like this? Damn." He muttered.

"Jan Di, stop it now." He said hoarsely. "What are you doing, crying now?"

Jan Di hiccuped. "I'm worried about you, idiot. Of course I'm going to cry if my boyfriend is hurting."

Jun Pyo turned his head slowly to look at her. In the dim light, her tears glistened on her cheeks.

Jun Pyo cursed softly again and held her hand tight.

Jan Di rubbed her face and inched closer to him. Jun Pyo tried to move closer only to stop as Jan Di cried.

"No, don't move."

He nodded. Jan Di slowly moved, her head aching and pain shooting through one of her shoulders.

"Hey, be careful." Jun Pyo admonished. Jan Di nodded but continued to move. Still lying on her back, she sighed as her cheek touched his shoulder. She turned her face towards his shoulder and cried softly.

_I'm sorry._

_Goo Jun Pyo._

Jan Di thought to herself. She felt so guilty. She had never wanted him to be hurt like this. His bleeding face appeared in her memory and she cried harder, remembering how scared she had been. She thought she was going to lose him in the darkness of that warehouse. She had watched his wounded face, willing him to stay alive and fearing that the worst was about to happen. Thank goodness she had not been tied to that chair, she thought. Thank goodness.

She could have lost him.

Jan Di cried, her sobs echoing around the room. Next to her, Jun Pyo asked.

"Jan Di, why are you still crying?" Unable to resist, he tried to turn on his side. As he groaned in pain, Jan Di gripped his hand and instinctively began to sit up again. She placed a palm on his shoulder and stopped his movements.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't turn, your ribs!" She said, tears still running down her cheeks. She pulled herself up, ignoring the continuing twinges of pain in her shoulders and head and pushed Jun Pyo so that he was lying down again.

"How can I not move towards you?" Jun Pyo frustratedly replied. "You are crying!" He cursed softly.

"I want to get up again. But it hurts." He took a shuddering breath.

"If it hurts you should just lie there!" Jan Di leaned over him.

"But you are crying!" Jun Pyo complained. Gingerly reaching up, he brushed some tears from her face.

"Stop crying now." He ordered as he blinked away his own tears. They gazed at each other for a while before Jun Pyo smiled and whispered.

"I love you, Jan Di."

Jan Di nodded and bent her head. She pressed the softest of kisses against his lips. They breathed each other's warm breath before Jun Pyo tugged on her, coaxing her to lay back down. As she lay back against the pillows, he mumbled. "I'm getting really sleepy, let's go to sleep?"

Jan Di smiled and closed her eyes. "Okay."

She squeezed his fingertips and he pressed hers back. Relieved to find themselves safe, alive and together again, they both fell asleep, their fingers still entwined.

* * *

-Maho-chan (1/31/10)


End file.
